Jagi (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Jagi was one of the four orphans that were adopted and trained by Ryuken, the 63rd Denshōsha of a 1,800-year-old martial art named Hokuto Shinken. Jagi wasn't the one chosen after Toki's illness and became angry with Kenshiro who he tried to kill, however, Kenshiro defeated him and permanently wounded his head. Jagi tried to get his revenge against Kenshiro by giving himself Kenshiro's scars and pretending to be him while murdering and kidnapping people. He eventually fought Kenshiro again where Kenshiro killed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 8-C Name: Jagi (Also known as Kenshiro when he pretended to be Kenshiro) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 20's Classification: Bandit, Practitioner of Hokuto Shinken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the chosen successor of Hokuto Shinken), Pressure Point Strikes, Body Puppetry (Hitting various pressure points can make an opponent unable to move or make their body move in a way that they don't want), Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hitting various pressure points will kill an opponent by causing their body to explode), Air Manipulation (Can use air pressure as a weapon with Nanto Seiken) Chi Manipulation (Can use his Chi to power up the strength of his bullets), Fear Manipulation (Even the most ruthless murderer is terrified by seeing Jagi's face), Statistics Amplification (Jagi can hit a pressure point on his arm to increase his strength for a limited amount of time), Resistance to Pressure Point Strikes (Jagi can hit the Senwankō pressure point to undo the effect of being hit in his pressure points), Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: Country Level (Was able to leave scars in his own body, Can harm base Kenshiro, Should be stronger than the near-dead Raoh who fired off a blast of chi that blasted a hole through the clouds) | Building Level (Jagi broke off a portion of a cliff with a single punch) Speed: FTL (Is able to react to casual base Kenshiro's attacks) | Supersonic (Can react to Kenshiro who can punch one hundred times in a few seconds, Can punch so fast that his arms are unable to be seen by a normal person) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Level | Building Level Durability: Country Level (Tanked a nuclear explosion which was viable from space, Survived hits from Kenshiro) | Building Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: Sawed-off Shotgun, Needles, Rocket Launcher Intelligence: High (While not the best, he is a highly trained practitioner of Hokuto Shinken and has learned Nanto Seiken in a relatively short amount of time, possibly on his own) Weaknesses: Jagi's version of Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken are far weaker than other practitioners like Kenshiro and Rei Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Shinken: Jagi is a practitioner of a 1,800-year-old martial art known as Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuto Shinken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 708 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Hokuto Jasen Shu (North Star Evil Dividing Hand): Hokuto Jasen Shu is a technique where Jagi hits the pressure points in the side of the opponent's head which paralyzes them and causes them to explode. ** Hokuto Senjukai Ken (North Star Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): Hokuto Senjukai Ken is an improved version of Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where Jagi punches his opponent one thousand times while punching the pressure points all over the opponent's body causing them to explode a few seconds later. ** Hokuto Rakan Geki (North Star Arhat Attack): Hokuto Rakan Geki is a technique where Jagi jabs the pressure points all over their body. While he does this technique, he spits out needles in the opponent's face so that they are blinded or at least distracted. ** Inyō Satsu (Yin-Yang Murder): Inyō Satsu is a technique where Jagi places his hands on the side of the opponent's head and uses them to lift his body before twisting their neck to face upwards which breaks their neck. ** Hikko Shin Wanko (Secret Opening Penetrating Arm Opening): Hikko Shin Wanko is a technique where Jagi hits a pressure point on his arm to increase his strength. * Nanto Sei Ken: Jagi is also a practitioner in Nanto Seiken, the polar opposite of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Nanto Seiken is to use air pressure to create waves around the user's fist or fingers to slice up the opponent. It is unknown what sect of Nanto Seiken that Jagi knows or who he learned it from. ** Nanto Jarō Geki (South Dipper Wicked Wolf Attack): Nanto Jarō Geki is a technique where Jagi stabs the opponent with a jab. Key: Fist of the North Star | Fist of the North Star (1985 Movie) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6